


Forget Me Not

by TheWonderfulWonderfulMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), He deserves to feel loved, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance focused because lance is my baby, M/M, but only at certain points, klance, the team starts off as jerks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWonderfulWonderfulMe/pseuds/TheWonderfulWonderfulMe
Summary: It started out small, kindling, and slowly it spread. A raging wildfire set ablaze in his very core. It was a disaster and everything seemed to be on fire, his whole world seemed to burn. But that’s the problem of being a firecracker, isn’t it? You go out with a bang.OrLance finds out the team thinks he’s a burden and tries desperately to be the paladin he thinks they want him to be, but in the process of trying to be someone they want he loses who he is.





	1. Chapter 1

***An Introduction***

**(** ** _But not necessarily a clarification)_ **

_ It started out small, how most problems tend to. It was barely noticeable, funny how that happens too, almost ironic. Lance was always a flamboyant and boisterous boy. “ _ ** _Mi pequeño petardo_ ** _ ”, his mother would say. He could light up a room by just being in it, his presence and over-the-top antics bringing life everywhere he went. So maybe that’s why it was so jarring to him when he realized he’s lost that position, the safety of knowing his place. _

_ It started out small, kindling, and slowly it spread. A raging wildfire set ablaze in his very core. It was a disaster and everything seemed to be on fire, his whole world seemed to burn. But that’s the problem of being a firecracker, isn’t it? You go out with a bang _. 

***A Realization***

**(** ** _And a sinking feeling)_ **

Space is a lot colder than Lance imagined it to be. Whenever he imagined being in space — being an astronaut, a pilot — he never imagined it being damn so cold. Maybe it was a childish daydream to think of the heat of the stars nearby (soon he learned they were not as close as he pictured) warming him up. Who was he kidding, it was extremely childish, naive too. But Lance likes to say if he’s retained anything through the years, it’s his child-like nature. 

Let it be known: Child-like does not mean immature.

(Though that is what other Paladins prior — and maybe after — the events of Lance McClain’s demise would have you believe) 

Lance has been, at times, immature — and he’s mature enough to admit that— but his wonderment that could be compared to that of a child should not be mistaken for immaturity. He handled his… ‘situation’ very maturely. That exact way being: repressing his emotions and trying to make a ‘game’ out of it. Like previously stated, mature. 

(It’s much easier to deal with a problem if you convince yourself it’s not that serious) 

What exactly was Lance’s problem? Space was too cold. He no longer found amazement in the castle ship’s unexplored corridors, but fear in the shadowy corners of each room. The artificial light in contrast to the blackness of space made for some pretty peculiar (and terrifying) shapes. It was most likely a fear that stemmed from when the ship had become ‘haunted’ and Lance almost joined the stars in their vast and cold darkness. He remembers just how cold space was against his hands, wrapping around his legs, caressing his torso. He could still feel the cold brush of space from his brief time spent in that airlock, his brief last moments that could have been spent outside of it. 

Space was too cold and that’s why Lance was looking for a little warmth. 

***It starts like this***

**(** ** _pause for dramatic effect_ ** **)**

The castleship was cold. That was one of the many things Lance had learned in space. For how much Allura praised Altean technology and the civilization’s advancements you would think they would have invented a central heating system that isn’t garbage. Guess not. He missed Cuba. Warm days spent on warm beaches with warm sand. The word warm had almost lost its meaning in space. With a chill decidedly stuck in his skin — goosebumps dancing on his arms — Lance went out looking for his warmth. 

In the artificial low lights of the castle, (dimmed to set a more regular sleep cycle for the paladins) Lance sneaked quietly into the ‘night’ to grab himself a blanket. Maybe if he had thicker skin he wouldn’t have even gotten himself into this mess. Alas, he was still a boy with Cuban blood no matter how far he was from Earth. The heat of the summers never left his soul and his body would be forever seeking the heat of the sun’s rays, so off to a storage closet he went. 

It was nice how many closets and cupboards were hidden — not really hidden, more just existing — around the castle. This made extra supplies anything but few and far between. (Near and close between?) The duvets were white just like everything in the castle seemed to be. Lance really couldn’t be bothered by the lack of color when he bundled the blanket around him and instantly felt shielded against the unnatural chilly air.

Sighing into the blanket, Lance let himself have a moment of comfort in the bubble of the duvet. Just him, the blanket, and no cold air to ruin — _Okay maybe he’ll have to take that first part back,_ Lance thought as he heard a whispered voice travel — echo — down the corridor. Funny how silence makes even the smallest voices heard. 

Now he wasn’t much of an eavesdropper but Lance was tired… and curious, so naturally he found his feet walking softly towards the source of the noise. 

He stopped just outside the doors to the lounge.

“— ‘s just so much sometimes, ya know? I mean we all love him -” A disagreeing grumble cuts in. “Whatever Keith. But honestly, how seriously is he taking all of this? This is the fate of the _ universe _ we’re talking about here.” Lance could tell it was Pidge talking and he had an inkling about who she was talking about though he desperately wanted to be wrong. 

“Sure Lance can be a bit much,” Hunk’s voice added in, confirming Lance’s ‘suspicion’. “But I don’t doubt that he is taking this seriously. He knows what’s at stake, and sure he’s a bit immature at times but he wouldn’t ever risk someone’s life over that.”

“Wouldn’t he though?” Allura’s voice cut in. Why were so many of them there? Are they all here? Why are they talking about him?

Allura continued, “He already, how do you put this lightly, ‘goofs off’ during training. A lot of the time letting his petty feud between him and Keith get in the way of any real work or progress.”

A pause.

“Hey don’t look at me!” Keith shouted indignantly, though it was still half a whisper. 

“You’re part of that problem.” Pidge pointed out. 

“Well we aren’t talking about me now are we?” 

“Fair point.” 

Another pause. 

“So what are we going to do?” Shiro finally adds. Great. So it was everyone. (Sans Coran... at least Lance hoped.) “If he’s not going to take any of this seriously how do we know that it won’t cost someone their life. Let it be someone from a planet we are liberating or from Voltron.” 

_ Ouch. _

“Is it really a matter of-“ Lance didn’t care to hear more. Usually, if someone were talking about him behind his back, Lance would gladly standby just to listen to their opinions of him. This time, however, felt a little too close to home. All the people he would be living with for the foreseeable future, (Ones he even considered friends) talking about how much of a burden he was on the team? Yeah, it wasn’t exactly the most desirable thing to hear. So he left. 

******

Lance was surprised that he made it the entire way to his room before he let himself cry. (Though there were many times in the hallway where it was a close call.) In the comfort of his room, he pulled the duvet ever tighter around him and curled up in his bed. _ Dios. he was pathetic. _ Did they really think he was that much of a burden? That he was seriously a risk to people’s _ lives _ because he was so _ immature _? He thought he was handling everything well. (As well as one could when you’ve been kidnapped by robotic space lions and forced to fight in a war you hadn’t even known about without a promise of ever returning home.) He thought he was doing everything in his power to protect those Voltron fought for. He thought they thought that too. Apparently not. 

In the midst of his sobs and self-pity Lance heard footsteps outside his door. 

_ Oh are they finally done discussing how much of a screw up he was? _

Lance stopped himself mid sob, his breath hitching strangely around it. The footsteps paused. Lance held his breath. A knock on his door sounded through the room, filling the silence that was left in the absence of his crying. 

“Lance?” Keith. _ Of course it was Keith. _ His voice was hesitant, soft and unsure. (Keith was never soft or unsure). Lance was frozen, he didn’t know what to do. What he was sure of was that he _ could not _ let Keith see him crying. _ They already think he’s immature. That’s he’s a burden. He doesn’t need to give them more reason to believe it. _

Lance just sat stock still in his bed, covering his mouth with the blanket he was wrapped in. His breathing became shallow as to not make any noise. After a terrifying couple of moments Keith seemed to accept Lance wasn’t going to answer (hopefully thinking Lance was asleep) and he left. Lance let himself relax only after he heard Keith’s door slide open and close. He fell back onto his bed, sighing deeply — and a bit shakily if he was being honest. 

_ Again, he was so pathetic. _

Why did Keith even stop to knock? It’s not like he actually cared if Lance was crying. If he did then he wouldn’t be having midnight chit-chats with the other paladins about how unimportant Lance was to the team. Keith just had to go and pretend like he actually had a soul didn’t he. It’s not like he wasn’t perfect enough. Perfect pilot, perfect paladin, perfect teammate. Everything Lance wasn’t. Where Lance failed Keith thrived. Where Lance struggled Keith excelled. Even in the Garrison, before Keith was a savior of the universe, Lance still fell in his shadow. Never enough. Not when there was Keith to compare him to. Keith and Lance were opposites, because for all he’s worth, Lance was the laughable try hard that was certain to crash and Keith was the astonishing prodigy that was born to fly. 

Now on a team with four other paladins of amazing talent (and two highly advanced royal aliens) Lance could see how he paled in comparison. His flaws and inadequacies shone through ten fold when he was surrounded by so many great people. Hunk was an amazing engineer, cook, and in general, human being. Pidge was a child coding prodigy and a certifiable genius. Shiro — God Shiro — he was the Garrison’s poster child. Lance worshiped him before he became a paladin and he bet so many other kids across the world did too. Keith, well he already went over Keith. How could Lance not be seen as a failure when he next to them. He was just there to fill a quota, to make sure Voltron had enough pilots to form. Lance was sure if Allura — hell even Coran — had been around when they found the blue lion Lance wouldn’t even be a paladin. 

Why couldn’t he be like them; be them? 

_ Oh Dios mío! That’s it, isn't it? _He had to be them. He had to be smart like Pidge, nice like Hunk, assertive like Shiro, perfect like Keith. If he wanted them to see him as an equal he had to be there equals. 

Lance decided right then, he would be better for the team. He had to be. And then when he was _ good _like them they would see him as a paladin and not the burden he was now. 

With the seed of a semi-plan set in his brain, Lance closed his eyes to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a new dawn, a new day, and a new him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities and Hannah Montana fueled fighting

***Falling Up***

**(** ** _Crashing sideways_ ** **)**

Lance stood over the bathroom sink deliberating more than he would like. _ Does he continue with his skincare routine? _ On one hand, if he doesn’t his skin will suffer. On the other, this is the exact kind of thing the team was talking about. Pidge and Keith wouldn’t know skincare if it slapped them in the face. (The way their skin is looking they probably need to be slapped in the face with skincare.) Hunk wouldn’t care either way. Shiro had to at least have some leeway, seeing as the man wore guy-liner. 

It would just take up more time in his day; time he needed to use to better himself. However, the thought of stopping cold turkey physically pained him. Lance loved indulging himself with a new face mask every now and again to unwind. For how dumb it may sound, his cleansers, scrubs, and serums gave him a lot of joy. Surely he could still be a good paladin and have a consistent skincare routine? 

_ Yeah, but what would Keith do? _His brain helpfully supplied. It’s not even a good question. What would Keith do? Probably work out in the training room for hours on end until his legs gave out from exhaustion and he practically had to drag himself back to his room. He would fall asleep in his nasty post workout clothes covered in nasty post workout sweat and his skin would cry for the sweet release of death as the sweat dried and crusted to his face. (How the man doesn’t have a face full of acne is beyond Lance.) 

So maybe a 30 minute skincare routine was excessive but no way was Lance going to the extreme to so much as neglect his skin. He wasn’t Keith. (That’s the problem.) He would just have to make some cut backs. 

Mournfully Lance completed his shortened routine: Cleanser and Moisturizer — Complemented by a weekly face mask; he wasn’t a heathen. Sure his skin looked more or less the same, and maybe this was just in his head, but it seemed to lack a certain elasticity and sheen to it. 

Lance gave himself a final once over in the mirror — slightly insecure now that he was lacking what had been an essential part of his routine. Sighing heavily, he turned and left the bathroom and went to face the rest of the paladins at breakfast.

Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous to see them. Of course he was nervous, how could he not be after what he heard last night? Learning that his entire team, all his friends, think so little of him dampened his mood quite a bit. It was going to be hard to watch them all act the same, knowing what he knows. He’s going to see all their actions and remarks through a filter. A filter of disappointment and disgust. He knows they don’t like him, the problem is they don’t know he knows and he wants to keep it that way. 

His steps became more hesitant the closer he got. Lance was making his way down the corridor practically at a turtle’s pace when he finally came face with the door. He would just need to walk two small steps further, then the doors would automatically open and his team would see him as they do every morning he comes to breakfast: a disgrace. 

Lance’s breathing was becoming shallow and rapid. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t move. Why couldn’t he move. He had to be better, he had to be the paladin they needed, that they wanted. So why couldn’t he move? 

_ Mierda, I’m hopeless. _He was going to panic in the hall all the while his team ate comfortably beyond the set of steel doors — or well the Altean equivalent of steel. Maybe it was better if he stayed outside anyway, they didn’t need him to come in and ruin their breakfast. Maybe he shouldn’t be here today, not after what he heard… Maybe he shouldn’t be here at all.

His panic climbed, seizing his chest and rendering his limbs useless. _ It’s so pointless to get worked up over this, just go in! _

“Oh, hey Lance. Your not usually up this early.” Lance whipped his head around to face none other than Keith._ Why is he always catching Lance at the worst of times? _ Keith’s hair was damp and his shirt clung to his chest oddly like he put it on when his skin was still wet. _ Of course Keith had chiseled abs, because why wouldn’t he? _Lance’s brain helpfully supplied. He must of just taken a shower. (Good, he needed one.) 

“Yep. Just… um. Yeah.” He sounded like an idiot, even to his own ears. Lance couldn’t think of anything to say, he was too flustered from his near mental breakdown for his brain to properly form sentences. (Words are hard, okay?) He wasn’t ready to face the team and he definitely was not ready to face _ Keith, _ (Of all people!) _ . _

Keith raised a thick brow at him quizzically. “Okay, well are you going in or... “ He let his sentence die off. 

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah.” Lance practically shouted, forcing it out with _ way _ to much energy. _ Keep it cool McClain _. He gestured to the door with a sweeping motion, “After you.” 

“Okay…” Keith looked at him weirdly. _ Rude. _

******

It was easier to move when he was following Keith into the room. It was almost as if having someone walk in with him was diverting the attention from himself. 

When he reached the table Lance hesitated by his regular chair, arm slightly outstretched and halted in mid air. _ Would the team want him to sit by them? Maybe he should distance himself… _ That was ridiculous, he decided, and sat in his seat. Just because they didn't like him didn’t mean he was going to go all ‘lone wolf’ on everybody at mealtimes. The whole point was to make them like him. 

Lance couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes, he just sat with his gaze firmly stuck to his food goo as he shoveled it in his mouth. He listened to the conversation but didn’t add anything. It would just annoy everyone.

“I was thinking for training we could start doing some more hand-to-hand stuff. Get you guys suited for when fights with the Galra get a little_ closer _ than we would like. We won’t always be in our lions.” Shiro said to the table. Lance thought this was good because he was absolute garbage when it came to hand-to-hand combat, this would be good for him.

“That sounds good,” Pidge agreed around her food goo. “I mean it’s not like we can always hide behind a gun or something.” That last comment felt targeted. Only Hunk and him used guns and Lance knew that Hunk’s hand-to-hand wasn’t bad, in fact in was pretty solid. _ Wait _. Were they only doing this training because Lance was bad. Was this a subtle nod to him so he gets the hint he needs to train more because he was so far behind the rest of them? 

“After that maybe we can work on more team bonding? I mean we haven’t visited the electric maze in a while.” Shiro said this, and even though Lance wasn’t looking he could practically hear the smirk on Shiro’s face.

Groans erupted around the table, Lance stayed silent. 

“Shiro. No. I beg you.” Pidge pleaded.

“I’m with Pidge on this one, that maze was built for one reason and one reason only: pain.” Hunk shuddered. 

“Oh come on it’s not that bad. Right Lance?” Lance looked up to see Shiro’s gaze on him, a smile playing on his lips.

Beside him, Keith laughed. It was an abrupt kind of laugh, the kind that you can’t help but let something escape as it was shocked out of you. (Lance had never heard Keith really laugh before. Weird.) (Keith was definitely laughing at him. Rude.)

“Oh yeah ask Lance how great the maze is. Do you not remember how many times he ran into the wall?” 

Lance felt that familiar pit of anger that just came naturally whenever Keith talked. 

“Oh yeah? Well if you had given better directions and tried _ not _to kill me then I would have been fine!” Lance snapped before he could remember he was trying not to cause trouble. (One of the main topics of the discussion that must not be named was his rivalry with Keith.) 

“Maybe if you actually listened to me like you were supposed to, you wouldn’t have shocked yourself dumb. Or wait you didn’t need the walls to help you with that, did you?” 

Keith made him so _ furious. _He so desperately wanted to fight back, a retort just on the tip of his tongue. Instead he turned away from Keith to look Shiro head-on, and said, 

“Actually Shiro that sounds like a great idea. It’s best to work on the things we struggle with and we very obviously struggle with the maze.” It was like he flipped a switch, keeping his voice level. His team gaped. 

“Great. We’ll do that.” Shiro said while eyeing Lance wearily. In return Lance just gave a small smile back.

“Okay so we’re just going to ignore how Lance agreed to do the electric maze? Willing? Alrighty then.” Hunk cut in.

Lance shot him the same subdued smile he gave Shiro, it was weird on his face. His expressions were never subdued. 

Somehow it felt like losing.

******

“Okay, let’s pair off.” Shiro announced after they all gathered in the training room. “Hunk I want you with me.” Shiro motions between Pidge and the princess. “Pidge, your with Allura. Keith this means you and Lance are together.” He leveled the both of them with a look and pointed a finger. “This means no fighting, got it?”

“Isn’t that the whole point of training? To fight, I mean.” Lance quipped. Shiro just sighed and shook his head in response. _ Oh right, the team doesn’t like it when he talks. _

Lance turned to Keith and clapped his hands together. “Alright Mullet Man, prepare to become well acquainted with the mat because I am going to kick your a-”

Lance did not, in fact, kick Keith’s ass. There was no ass kicking that took place. (Well, on Lance’s part.) (Keith was _ extremely _good at kicking ass. Typical.)

Keith arched an eyebrow from where he stood above Lance. (While Lance become best friends with the mat he also became very familiar with Keith looking down at him as he laid — trying his hardest not to groan in pain — on his back.)_ Lance wanted to punch the smug look off his face. _

“What does this make it now? Five-O?” _ If only he could actually land a hit on him, then maybe the urge to punch him would die down. (Probably not.) _

“Okay, so I’m having a bad day; in a funk if you will. Which, might I add is a rare occasion.” Lance said while pushed himself onto his elbows. Keith just rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“Yeah, ‘rare occasion.’ Sure.” Lance shot him a look.

“To quote a true icon: Everybody makes mistakes. Everybody has those days.” 

Keith just looked at him with confusion painting his face. “Really Mullet? Hannah Montana! Everybody knows Hannah Montana!” Lance looked to where Hunk was sat down, drinking a water pouch. “Hunk! Hunky-dory! Everybody knows who Hannah Montana is, right?”

“Well I’m assuming not _ everybody, _” Lance shot him a pointed look. “But, I mean, yeah. A lot of people do.”

“Exactly! Thanks Hunk!” Lance shouted turning back to Keith who still looked confused. “See? I’m right.” 

“Hunk just said not everybody knew them.” Keith raised his voice. 

“Obviously he meant that only sad lonely Mullet wearing weirdos didn’t know who she is.” Keith scrunched his face in annoyance and exasperation. “Honestly Keith, did you not have a childhood.” 

That last comment was thrown in under his breath without any real thought — because if Lance truly thought about it he wouldn’t have said it — and Lance regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. Something dark clouded Keith’s eyes, the frown he wore in annoyance turned to flat out anger.

“Well I'm sorry, not everyone had access to Nickelodeon like you did!” _ Hannah Montana is Disney. _ Lance held back on correcting Keith. _ Now is definitely not the time to bring that up. _

“Keith, I didn’t mean it like that.” He said while getting to his feet, his voice heavy. He looked Keith in the eyes. Keith looked away without saying anything. Lance didn’t know what to say either so he just backed up and readied himself in a fighting stance. If there was one thing Keith was good at — that also helped him blow off steam, he was good at a lot of other things — it was fighting. And if there was one thing Lance was good at, it was getting Keith to fight with him. 

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith. (Keith never backed down from a challenge.) They stood there for a moment, neither of them moving. Then Keith lunged. Lance knew he wasn’t going to win this fight, but he might as well try. He dodged to the left as Keith barreled past him. Lance missed his opportunity to hit Keith as he jumped away. Keith planted his foot onto the mat, springing off of it and using the momentum to launch at Lance again.

Lance pivoted, trying to turn away from Keith’s fist. He was able to turn so he wasn’t hit in the stomach, but wasn’t able to miss the blow and Keith hit him straight in the back. Lance stumbled forward, allowing himself to drop to the floor, roll, and pop right back up. 

Lance turned while jumping to the side to avoid another punch. Keith glared. Lance dove in, anticipating Keith would dodge he grabbed his and yanked him sideways. This caused Keith to fall but before Lance could do anything crazy — like pin him and win, or any of that other nonsense — Keith fell back onto one hand, leveraging himself as he swiped his leg underneath Lance’s. Lance fell down instantly and Keith was on him just as fast, legs wrapping around his torso. Keith’s weight was all leaned forward where his arms were holding Lance’s to the mat to keep him pinned.

“I guess this makes us 0 to 6 now.” Lance wheezed, turning his head to his face wasn’t being squished into the mat.

Keith didn’t say anything for a bit, just continued pressing Lance’s arms into the mat and sitting on his back. When he did speak, it wasn’t at all what he thought Keith was going to say. (He didn’t know what he thought Keith was going to say, exactly, he just knew it wasn’t this.) 

“You need to work on going through with your hits. In a real fight, your opponent will use that against you.” Keith paused. “If you want we could practice sometime. Since you obviously need it.” 

_ What? _“Uh, yeah. That sounds… Yeah, okay.” Lance replied before he really processed it. Why was Keith offering to help him. He hated him. (They all did, but Keith most of all.) Wasn’t he still mad about the whole “not having a childhood” thing? Maybe Lance was just so bad that Keith had to put aside his hatred because Lance was dragging the team down. (Keith would be the person to make sacrifices for the team at his own expense.) Or maybe Shiro put him up to it. Probably. No one needs a dead weight on their team. 

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” 

They sat there for a couple of moments longer, not really saying anything, before breathing started getting a bit hard for Lance. Lance noticed the other paladins already left

“Hey Keith…”

“Mhm?” 

“Do you think you could maybe get off me? I think training is over.” 

“What… Oh yeah.” Lance felt the pressure ease up off of his arms and a leg slide off his back. Keith looked down at Lance, who was now making his way into a sitting position.

“I’m going to go shower. Bye Lance.” Keith walked out of the room. 

“Bye Keith.” Lance said a little too late, knowing that Keith couldn’t even hear him.

Even though he had just lost every match. Even though his team still hated him. Keith was going to help Lance — though he was probably doing it for the sake of the team — and somehow it felt like winning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team might seem like they’re being super out of character and capital A, A-holes but keep in mind we’re reading this completely from Lance’s point of view. All things said by other paladins are being warped in Lance’s mind because he has a warped sense of how the team perceives him. He is taking every interaction and applying this, “The team hates Lance” filter to it. Comments that maybe were supposed to be lighthearted or in good fun come across as an attack because Lance genuinely thinks the team hates him. Just wanted to clarify because I don’t want readers thinking the team decided one night that “Lance sucks and we hate him.” 
> 
> I’m actually thinking of writing a short little excerpt showing the “discussion that must not be named” in full, just to show how the team got there and how it ended. Or should I just leave interpretation up to Lance? Tell me what you think.
> 
> Also this has nothing to do with the story, but I just had to get my wisdom teeth removed and I'm upset. Why do we even have wisdom teeth if they are so useless. Evolution has failed us. It has failed me. I think wisdom teeth are a metaphor for life, pointless and painful and bound to cost you a lot of money. Thank you for coming to my Tedx talk. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you for all the support on my last chapter. To all those who commented, left kudos, or even just read the darn thing Ilysm. It was nice being able to see all the notifications and they always made my day that much brighter.


End file.
